Love in the Panic Room
by hetaliafan101
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are tired of Dean and Cas constantly dancing around each other, so they take matters in to their own hands. Contains Destiel slash, Sabriel if you squint, and Matchmaker! Sam and Gabriel. M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I love Gabriel so much, this fic is set in a universe where he never died.**

* * *

Sam stood at the counter, preparing all of the ingredients to summon an angel. He would have called a cherub to help him with his plan; however, he was still traumatized from his previous experience.

Sam Winchester was not known for meddling in the relationships of others, especially not when it came to matchmaking, but in this case he couldn't resist. These two little doves were in love but they were both seemed to be too dense to realize it.

"And what can I do for you, Sammy?" Ahh, his angel had arrived.

"Gabe, it's Sam."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, "So you get to use _my_ nickname but when I try it on you, all I get is 'Gabe, it's Sam.'" After seeing that Sam was giving him Bitchface #75 he gave up and sighed, "So what's up?"

"If you were trying to get two knuckleheads to wake up and see that they are supposed be together, how would you go about it?"

Gabriel smirked, realizing "Oh, so this is about your brother and my own, I take it?" Seeing the slightly devious smile cross Sam's features, he continued "Yeah, I know what your saying. Cas claims to be a virgin, but after all the eyesex those two have you'd think that they were-"

"Yeah, Gabe, there's no need to sear anything into my brain right now." Gabriel feigned disappointment.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about it? It's unlikely their going to have that discussion without a little push," said the archangel.

Before Sam could reply, however, Dean could be heard coming through the front door, chatting to Bobby. Without further ado, Sam cleaned up the evidence of him summoning Gabriel while said angel made himself scarce.

"Yo, Sammy," Dean walked through the door just as Sam hid the last ingredients of the spell. "Cas said that some cherubs are going AWOL. I think we oughta look in to it."

Sam groaned, "Fine, but _you're_ greeting them." The very thought of one of their hugs made the younger Winchester shudder, recalling the trauma. Yet he had to smile. _If Cas seemed worried that a butterfly was stepped on, you'd get right on to "looking into it."_

* * *

A few hours later, the Winchesters and an angel returned to Bobby's. Cas had been quite mistaken about the cherubs.

"Cas, those people in the back of the car were not cherubs." Dean attempted to hid his amusement at the angel's mistake.

He tilted his head in confusion, "But they were not clothed."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Cas. When two people are in the back of a car that is parked in an alley with the windows all steamed up, it's unlikely that they will be.

Sam chuckled, as did the eavesdropping Trickster upstairs, though Cas was still confused.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and flicked on the TV. It was eight at night, and a Thursday. For the next hour, Doctor Sexy would dominate the screen. Cas, curious about the program that Dean, as much as he would deny it, was so obsessed with, sat on the couch next to him. Sam peaked around the corner to see them. Cas was sitting close enough to completely annihilate Dean's "personal space" rule. _But since Dean thinks no one can see,_ Sam thought_ he doesn't mind._ Sam smirked as he pulled out his cell phone, turned off the flash, and took a picture of this. It was an odd habit, and perhaps slightly creepy, but he couldn't help scrap-booking these "slash" moments, and there were _many_.

He then tiptoed into the kitchen, were Gabriel conveniently reappeared. "Alright, Sammy," Sam found he was rendered unable to retaliate,"I have an idea." Gabriel started whispering his plot. A restrained laugh and a few mischievous chuckles passed. Only after the two matchmakers had made their scheme did they notice that Bobby had been standing in the door way and heard pretty much everything.

Bobby coughed deliberately, and the two slowly, guiltily turned their heads.

"Well shit," Gabriel remarked, "You'd think I'd have seen that coming."

Bobby looked from Sam to Gabriel, and then back again. And then he sighed, and Sam thought he saw the ghost of a smirk pass his face. "You know, I never told you this, but I do love ravioli. And now that I think of it, I could use a new head gasket as well."

Gabe and Sam exchanged looks. Bobby was...blackmailing them?

"Then again," he continued, "since this plan you idjits are cooking up does involve Romeo and Juliette out there," he jerked his thumb in the general direction of the living room, "maybe they should know what's going-" Gabriel, with a sigh, snapped his fingers and a bowl of ravioli appeared on the table. "The head gasket's in the garage."

Bobby nodded. "Pleasure doin' business with ya, idjits." _It's not that I don't agree; those idjits are making me sick with all the staring and bound up tension, but I_ am_ craving ravioli, and I__ could really use the head gasket._

Bobby walked away, quite enjoying his ravioli.

Sam slowly turned to Gabriel.

"Dude, we just got blackmailed by _Bobby_. We suck."

* * *

"Hey, Dean, Bobby found some kind of lore about dragons in one of his books." said Sam, waking Dean after he fell asleep with his head on a certain angel's shoulder, while said angel had been trying very hard not to wake the hunter.

"Awesome. Tell him I'll be right there," he slurred.

"Cas, you should come, too. Bobby can't translate some of it on his own."

The angel nodded and disappeared. Dean, without the Great Wall of Cas to support him, did a face plant in the couch.

A few minutes later Cas and Dean were huddled together in the panic room, Sam saying he had to "go grab a beer."

"Really, Sammy?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Dragon lore?"

"It got them in there, didn't it? Now work your magic."

* * *

Cas flipped through the pages of the old book. "Dean, this is complete nonsense. This is common spirit lore, not dragon." He closed the book.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Seriously? I mean, Bobby's not exactly Google Translate," Cas tilted his head, having no idea what reference this was, "but I'm sure he wouldn't be _that_ far off."

The door slammed behind them, making them both approach the door. "Sammy?" There was no answer. "Sam? This is not the time for jokes." There was still no answer. Dean tried the door, which was locked of course. "Sam?"

"Dean, I think we are trapped in here."

"No shit, Sherlock. But how? Can't you just zap up some mojo and Superman this thing?"

Cas touched the iron door, then quickly retracted his hand, hissing. "The other side of this door is covered in angel-warding symbols. There is nothing I can do."

"Who would-"

"Hello boys!" An annoyingly familiar voice rang out from behind the door. "How's that dragon lore coming along?" and then came something that sounded like "Man I can't believe those idiots fell for that."

"Gabriel, I will smite you for this." Cas growled.

Dean's voice filled with venom, "Where's Sam? I swear if-"

"Oh he's dandy. In fact, he asked me to come. It seems you two have a serious problem and need help getting your fingers out of your asses." A candy wrapper could be heard.

"Woah wait, Sam brought you here?" asked Dean, "Why would he ask an asshat like you come here?"

Gabe sighed, "I'm trying to make you see something that everyone else in heaven and Earth figured out a long time ago."

"Such as?"

"That you two were clearly meant to be."

Cas made that cute confused face (NOT cute. _NOT! _Dean mentally denied) and asked "Meant to be what? You cut off your sentence."

Before Gabriel could clarify, Sam's voice was heard from outside, whispering.

Dean already knew what this was. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _No matter how much he would deny it aloud, he did like Cas a bit more than the "just friends" kind of way. He never told his moose of a brother any of this but he had just _known_ that the nerd would figure it out. What he hadn't counted on was that he would try to play Cupid. With _Gabriel_, of all things in existence, as his partner-in-crime"

Gabriel cackled. "Ok, then. Straight to phase two!" The walls of the panic room shrank down around them. In under a minute, the small space had caused the two to be very... intimately... close. It was like two people crammed into a phone booth. With no way to escape.

"Right, well, we'll leave you two alone. Let's go, Sammy." The Trickster laughed.

"It's Sam," the moose corrected.

"Whatever. Say, you got anymore hard caramels?" Their voices faded away while Dean tried to figure a way out of this awkward moment.

"Dean, are you feeling alright?" The angel inquired.

Dean looked up, his lips accidentally brushing Castiel's due to the close proximity. "Yeah, why?"

"Your body temperature has risen noticeably, and your breathing as become irregular. Is it Gabriel's doing?"

Dean blushed more. Though the metal walls _were_ turning the room into a hot box, the room was not the sole reason for the changes. "Not directly" was his only reply.

He felt Castiel involuntarily shift against him. Though the movement was very slight, it resulted in his hips crushing against Dean's, which was turning the hunter on _hard._

"I am going to get Sam for this. Seriously, how are we related?"

"You have the same parent's-"

"Not what I meant Cas." He fidgeted slightly, causing Cas to moan as his erection pressed against the angel's hips.

"Dude, what was that?"

"You seem to have done something that my vessel finds... pleasing" Cas seemed to find the spiderweb in the corner very fascinating.

_Lovely. We're stuck in a tiny closet and we're both horny._

"Dean, I do not possess horns, and neither do you." Cas stated as Dean realized he had spoken aloud.

A voice was heard from outside the box. "Sam, you seen your brother?" asked Bobby.

"Uhhhhhhh..." was all Moose could come up with.

A tone of dawning was heard in Bobby's voice. "Ooooohhhhhh, I see." _Hold on. Bobby KNEW about this? _Dean's mind raged. "Ya idjits couldn't wait before I got my book out of there?"

"Not really," replied Gabriel.

"Gabriel, release us now. I think Dean's hallucinating."

A sliver of concern was heard in the archangels voice. "What's he seeing?"

"He thinks we both have horns."

All this managed to do was draw an eruption of laughter from Sam and Gabriel, while Bobby just shook his head, muttering that he was surrounded by idjits.

Dean groaned. "Cas, it's an expression. Humans tend to use it when their... you know..." he trailed off, hoping that the socially awkward angel at least understood that much.

"And that's our cue to leave, Sammy. Stop with the Bitchface, it's no use. Say, where did you get those rock candies, they are delicious. Oh, I almost forgot," The wall behind Dean pushed inwards abruptly. The hunter, caught off guard, was knocked into Cas, their lips smashing together in the process. Their eyes widened at the contact, but slipped closed again as years of mutual pent up desire took over.

At first it was a simple kiss, closed-mouthed. Gradually, however, Dean found his hand trailing along the angel's spine, while said angel was slowly running a hand through his hunter's hair. The kiss deepened as Cas wrapped his other arm around the Winchester he had secretly lusted for for Father knew how long. Meanwhile, Dean was pressing himself against Cas while his lips worked their way down the angel's neck. They didn't notice as Gabriel's mojo allowed the room to expand back to normal size; they only noticed the bed that appeared in the middle of the room. Within a few minutes, the floor was adorned by a t-shirt, jeans, some boxers, a suit and a dirty trenchcoat.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, check this!" Gabriel held up Sam's laptop. "I planted some cams in the room, and it looks like our plan worked!"

Sam was scarred for life when his eyes rested on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Sammy's eyes now need bleach. Let me know if I should leave the story a one-shot or if ya'll want a bit M ratedness to go with it. Till then, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Because I'm so nice, I'm gonna give you guys the M chapter as well. I've never written a sex scene before, so bear with me.

* * *

Dean landed on top of the angel, both sets of clothing forgotten on the floor as his lips ravaged Castiel's body. He started at his lips, then trailed down his neck, his chest, resting a moment on the nipples. Castiel inhaled sharply at the sensation washing over his vessel. They had barely started and he could already feel himself on the verge of coming at the hunter's delicate touch. Dean's tongue continued down the length of the heavenly body beneath him - every pun intended. He took his time, though. True, it was fun to tease the poor angel as he waited for Dean to take him, but Dean really wanted this moment to last. He was half afraid that this was all just a dream, so he wanted to savor every second - just in case.

"Dean...Dea..." was the only thing Castiel managed to coherently say as Dean began stroking the side of his member, causing pre-cum to leak out. Dean only smiled as he coated his fingers with some lube - Gabriel thought of _everything_ when it came to playing Cupid - and pushed two fingers through Castiel's back entrance. Cas' eyes rolled backwards, his vessel jolting with orgasmic pleasure as he felt Dean moving inside of him. He finally understood why humans craved this particular activity so much; damn it all to Hell it was exhilarating.

"AHHHHHHHH GABRIEL WHAT THE HELL!?" A traumatized Sam screamed from upstairs. The two paused on the bed, wondering if Gabriel had done something to him. Cas looked up, noticing that lube wasn't the only thing Gabriel had planted in the room. He used his Grace to shatter the camera in the corner into a million pieces.

"Aww, man." said a disappointed Archangel.

"Now that there will be no interruptions," he turned back to Dean, "I do not find it funny to be teased. Let's see how you feel about it." He flipped his body so that Dean was beneath him. The hunter found himself too overcome by the hotness of his fierce sex hair to object. He then followed Dean's methods; he ran his tongue along the hunter, his erection showing the action's effectiveness. He then coated his hand with the lube and wrapped it around Dean's arousal.

"Cas, hurry, I - shit, I can't hold."

He tilted his head, but not in the way he usually did when he was confused by a strange comment (How could Dean be Luke's mother, anyway? There were so many complications with such a thing.). No, this time it was with a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. "You should have thought of that before you kept an Angel waiting." He moved his hand slowly back and forth, wanting to have the full attention of Dean's lower brain. Dean moaned loudly, loudly enough that poor Sam now required bleach for his ears as well. Bobby was smarter; he had abandoned the house as soon as Gabriel had locked the two in the panic room.

Cas leaned down, not losing pace, to lower his lips to Dean's ear. "Soon, Dean" was all he said. Although Dean was on the verge of coming, he held. Cas simply held his lips in a long, slow, passionate kiss. He then speed his motions slightly, the sudden change of speed throwing Dean into orgasm.

They both came; Cas being a former virgin not needing as much as Dean to finish. Cas flung himself beside Dean, both men breathing heavily as they recomposed themselves.

"That..." breathed Dean, "was the best sex I've ever had..."

Cas didn't reply, opting to pull a book out from under them. Apparently, it had been beneath them the whole time without their notice.

"Ain't that Bobby's?" asked Dean.

"I'm not so sure he wants it now." Cas replied as he tossed the book on the floor. He laid back down and wrapped an arm around Dean, while said hunter curled in toward him.

* * *

"Well damn," Gabriel exclaimed, "We should do match making more often, Sammy."

Sam turned slightly green. "Not for a while. Seriously, man, camera's? That's my brother, you know."

"So?"

"So when a sibling, or _anyone_ for that matter are... doing that, you don't plant a camera to watch it live."

"Whatever. You better go tell Bobby that his book's ruined."

"Why?"

"Because it may have somehow ended up in the bed" said Gabriel the ever-innocent one.

"GABE!"

Gabriel found himself being forced by a certain Samsquatch to rewrite a tomb about Japanese beast lore.

* * *

**Ok, this probably pales in comparison to other lemons you've read, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed! Peace out. \\ /**


End file.
